The Eyes
by Kimeyopta
Summary: 'Kecelakaan 1 tahun yang lalu membuat Sungmin kehilangan penglihatannya. Hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun berpaling dari Sungmin. Namun, setelah mendapatkan donor mata, kehidupan Sungmin berubah 360 derajat / "I want to kill you!" / CHAPTER 4 IS UP'
1. Prolog

'Kecelakaan 1 tahun yang lalu membuat Sungmin kehilangan penglihatannya. Hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun berpaling dari Sungmin. Namun, setelah mendapatkan donor mata, kehidupan Sungmin berubah 360 derajat/ "I want to kill you!"'

Kimey present

A Kyumin's Fanfiction

**The Eyes**

**Prolog **

Jika aku menyukai seorang namja, itu bukanlah masalah yang berarti. Ya, aku, Lee Sungmin sangat menyukai sosok namja bertubuh jangkung itu sejak aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Kalian tahu, aku sudah bersama-sama dengannya sejak kami masih di Taman Kanak-kanak. Aku selalu mengikutinya ketika kami lulus sekolah. Kini, aku sudah berada di tahun pertama sekolah menengah pertama.

13 Juli 2009

"aku- aku" aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang kurasa tidak sanggup kutahan lagi, "aku menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Mianhae jika ucapanku ini membuatmu minder nantinya" setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, aku tidak berani menatapnya, aku hanya menunduk.

"kau menyukaiku? Benarkah?"

Aku sedikit bingung dengan ucapannya yang terdengar bahagia, "ne, aku benar-benar menyukaimu Kyu"

"tataplah aku"

Dengan perasaan takut-takut aku memberanikan diri menatapnya.

"aku juga menyukaimu Lee Sungmin. Jadi, bisakah kita menjadi pasangan kekasih mulai hari ini?" tanyanya. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Apa aku tidak salah mendengarnya? Ommo~~ aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"hey? Kenapa kau diam? Kau mau tidak?" ia mengelus pipiku dan membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

"nde, tentu saja aku mau" aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"dan aku punya hadiah spesial untukmu, hitung-hitung ini sebagai tanda resmi kita jadian"

"hadiah? Apa itu Kyu?"

"tutup matamu" sesuai perintahnya, aku menutup mataku. Sedetik kemudian, aku merasa ada yang menempel dibibirku, perlahan aku membuka mataku karena rasa penasaranku ini.

Kyuhyun menciumku? Aku merasa kaget bercampur senang. Dan akhirnya aku mengikuti alur ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan.

2 tahun kemudian..

Tidak terasa hubungan kami sudah menginjak tahun kedua. Selama itulah banyak sekali orang yang mencekal kami, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka diam yah mungkin karena capek mengurusi hubungan kami.

Saat ini kami sedang menikmati waktu libur berduaan, sebentar lagi kami menjadi siswa sekolah menengah atas. Kami sedang berada di atas bukit di pedesaan.

"Kyu, seandainya aku tidak bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini dan tidak bisa melihat dirimu lagi, apa kau selalu ada untukku Kyu?"

"kau ini bicara apa Ming! Tentu aku akan selalu ada untukmu dan jangan pikirkan hal-hal yang aneh lagi. Arrachi?"

Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa aneh. Itu Cuma perasaan, tidak terlalu penting juga. jadi, lupakanlah!

13 Juli 2012

Tiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn!

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." tiba-tiba semuanya gelap begitu saja.

**-Sungmin Pov End-**

"mwooo? Sungmin kecelakaan? Sekarang dirumah sakit mana?"

"..."

"aku segera kesana"

**Seoul International Hospital**

"dokter, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin"

"tidak ada luka dalam, hanya lecet. Tapi..."

"tapi apa dok?"

"Sungmin kehilangan penglihatannya. Ia buta karena benturan keras yang menimpanya"

"mwwoooo?"

01 Januari 2013 pukul 00.00

"Selamat Tahun Baru Everybody. Kita mulai pestanya! DJ!" sorak salah satu pemimpin di club malam tersebut.

"oppa, kita kesana yuk?"

"..."

"oppa, kenapa kau diam saja? Ah~ kau sedang memikirkan Sungminmu itu kan? Ayolah, dia sudah buta, lupakan saja dia. Satu lagi, kapan kau akan putuskan hubunganmu itu dengannya? Sekarang, akulah kekasihmu"

"Seohyun! Diam saja kau! Jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa, sudahlah jangan cerewet! Soal hubunganku dengan Sungmin, akan kupikirkan nanti"

"aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya lupakan Sungmin. Ingat, kau bilang ingin melupakan Sungmin setelah kejadian tahun lalu, kau harus tepati itu Cho Kyuhyun!" Seohyun melenggang pergi berkumpul dengan pengunjung yang lain.

"aaaarrrrggghhhhhhh..."

**The Eyes**

"selamat Lee Sungmin, akhirnya ada donor mata untukmu. Sekarang kau bisa melihat lagi"

"nde. Gamsahamnida uisa"

Akhirnya, aku dapat kembali melihat dunia. Setahun sudah aku merasakan gelapnya dunia. Tapi, aku bingung, kemana Kyuhyun pergi? Ia tidak pernah menjengukku selama ini, bahkan hari pertama pun ia tidak ada. Keterlaluan!

**-Sungmin Pov End-**

"ah~ jadi kau yang bernama Seohyun itu. Kau lah penghancur hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun!"

"jadi kau Sungmin? Chukae, kau sudah tidak buta lagi. Tapi sayang sekali, Kyuhyun oppa sudah menjadi milikku, bukan milikmu lagi!"

"jjinja? Woaaa.. aku turut bahagia mendengarnya, tapi aku lebih bahagia lagi jika kau pergi selamanya dari dunia ini selamanya" Sungmin mendekati Seohyun perlahan-lahan dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang masih baru.

"mau apa kau dengan pisau itu? Jangan dekati aku, atau aku akan teriak!"

"teriak saja. Toh, tidak ada yang mendengar"

"Tooolllooonngggg! Adaa yang ingin membunuhku! Tolooooonnggg!" Seohyun berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Sungmin masih kelihatan tenang, "tidak ada respon! Kau bodoh, gedung ini sudah kuberi tanda 'akan dihancurkan' dengan begitu tidak ada yang masuk! Sekarang, boleh aku meminjam pipimu itu" Sungmin mendekatkan pisaunya pada pipi milik Seohyun, "ini tidak akan menyakitkan kok"

"kau gila Sungmin!"

"aku memang gila" ucapnya sambil menyayat pipi Seohyun, "sakit?"

Seohyun hanya diam menahan rasa sakitnya, "ampun!"

"ampun katamu? Baiklah akan kuampuni!"

Jleb.. Jleb.. Jleb..

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Kyu, yeojachingumu, Seohyun"

"wae? kenapa dia?"

"dia mati, dia dibunuh orang tidak dikenal. Ini bacalah"

"mwo? tidak mungkin!"

**TBC**

**Ini hanyalah cuplikan sedikit FF The Eyes.**

**Gamsahamnida.**

**Annyeong ^^**

**Next or End?**

**Nb: FF The Eyes akan di publish secara utuh, jika banyak readers yang mereview meminta untuk dilanjutkan. Jika tidak, FF ini akan terhenti disini.**


	2. Chapter 1

'Kecelakaan 1 tahun yang lalu membuat Sungmin kehilangan penglihatannya. Hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun berpaling dari Sungmin. Namun, setelah mendapatkan donor mata, kehidupan Sungmin berubah 360 derajat/ "I want to kill you!"'

Kimey present

A Kyumin's Fanfiction

**The Eyes**

Jika aku menyukai seorang namja, itu bukanlah masalah yang berarti. Ya, aku, Lee Sungmin sangat menyukai sosok namja bertubuh jangkung itu sejak aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Kalian tahu, aku sudah bersama-sama dengannya sejak kami masih di Taman Kanak-kanak. Aku selalu mengikutinya ketika kami lulus sekolah. Kini, aku sudah berada di tahun pertama sekolah menengah pertama.

Berarti hampir 8 tahun kami bersama bahkan sudah hampir selama itu kami selalu sekelas. Bosan? Ya, sedikit. Tapi demi namja itu, aku harus menyingkirkan rasa bosan itu.

Sebelumnya, kuperkenalkan sekolahku terlebih dahulu. Namanya Hengbog Junior High School dengan mottonya "Menciptakan rasa bahagia untuk para penghuni sekolah". Aku memang bahagia masuk sekolah ini, tapi bukan karena sekolah ini tapi karena namja jangkung itu.

Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya tiap detik tiap menit tiap jam dan tiap hari bahkan dimanapun aku berada aku selalu memikirkannya. Dia selalu menempel dalam pikiranku.

"ya! Hyung-ah?"

Ommo, orang ini tidak tahu apa jika dia mengagetkanku. Untung aku tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung, bisa-bisa aku sudah berada di Rumah Sakit. Dasaar! Orang ini!—Jamkamman! "Kyuhyunnie?" ommo, baru saja aku memikirkan orang ini tiba-tiba dia sudah ada dihadapanku. Senangnya~~~

"kau pasti habis melamun. Apa yang kau lamunkan hah?" tanyanya dengan sedikit menginterupsi.

"obso" jawabku singkat.

"kau bohong hyung! Jujur kau melamunkan apa? Aku cemburu. Eh? Ani ani ani"

Aku tidak salah dengar? Dia cemburu? Atas dasar ap-, what? Dia cemburu? Apa dia menyukaiku juga layaknya aku menyukainya? Biasanya cemburu itu identik dengan menyukai seseorang. Aku benar kan?

"mwo? Kau bicara apa tadi Kyu?" aku pura-pura tidak mendengar saja. Itu lebih baik.

"ani, aku tidak mengatakan apapun! Sudahlah kau pasti salah dengar! Sudahlah lupakan!" ucapnya kemudian pergi dari hadapanku.

Kan benar, dia salah tingkah. Tapi apa mungkin dia menyukaiku juga? jangan terlalu berharap lebih, bisa-bisa aku patah hati.

_**~~The Eyes~~**_

13 Juli 2009

Menyebalkan! Ini adalah hari ke 13 di bulan Juli, hari ke 13 aku menjadi anak sekolah menengah pertama dan hari ke 13 Kyuhyun menghindariku! Semuanya 13, sungguh menyebalkan!

Lihat saja, sejak Kyuhyun mengatakan 'cemburu' padaku, ia selalu menghindariku ketika aku mendekatinya. Dan satu lagi, dia sama sekali tidak menatapku sejak saat itu.

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi! Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan menculiknya secara paksa. Ne, aku harus lakukan itu! Aku tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya yang berubah itu!

Jam Pulang Sekolah~~

Sesuai rencana awal tadi, aku akan menculik Kyuhyun!

Setelah berkeliling mencari Kyuhyun, akhirnya aku menemukannya sedang berbincang-bincang bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Happ..

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ketempat yang sepi.

"ya! Hyung-ah, mau kemana kita? Dan kenapa kau menyeretku begini?"

"aku sedang menculikmu! Diamlah!"

Akhirnya, sampai juga ditempat tersepi diarea sekolah ini. Tidak ada manusia selain kami berdua.

"kau mau apa?" tanyanya antara panik dan bingung.

"kau! Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku hah? Apa aku pernah melukaimu hingga menghindariku bahkan sama sekali tidak menatapku hah?" penuh emosi aku langsung to the point pada Kyuhyun.

"..." Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Ia tidak menjawab sepatah katapun.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Aku kesal dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini Kyu" ucapku dengan nada sedikit sedih.

Diam. Suasana tiba-tiba hening.

"kau harus tahu sesuatu Kyu" ucapku pelan.

"mwo?" responnya singkat.

"aku- aku" aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang kurasa tidak sanggup kutahan lagi, "aku menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Mianhae jika ucapanku ini membuatmu minder nantinya" setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, aku tidak berani menatapnya, aku hanya menunduk.

"kau menyukaiku? Benarkah?"

Aku sedikit bingung dengan ucapannya yang terdengar bahagia, "ne, aku benar-benar menyukaimu Kyu"

"tataplah aku"

Dengan perasaan takut-takut aku memberanikan diri menatapnya.

"aku juga menyukaimu Lee Sungmin. Jadi, bisakah kita menjadi pasangan kekasih mulai hari ini?" tanyanya. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Apa aku tidak salah mendengarnya? Ommo~~ aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"hey? Kenapa kau diam? Kau mau tidak?" ia mengelus pipiku dan membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

"nde, tentu saja aku mau" aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"dan aku punya hadiah spesial untukmu, hitung-hitung ini sebagai tanda resmi kita jadian"

"hadiah? Apa itu Kyu?"

"tutup matamu" sesuai perintahnya, aku menutup mataku. Sedetik kemudian, aku merasa ada yang menempel dibibirku, perlahan aku membuka mataku karena rasa penasaranku ini.

Kyuhyun menciumku? Aku merasa kaget bercampur senang. Dan akhirnya aku mengikuti alur ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Setelah pemberian 'hadiah spesial' itu, kami pulang. Yah, kali ini sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Kali ini kami pulang dengan saling menautkan jari, mesra sekali.

"Ming" panggilnya.

"wae?"

"kau mau tahu kenapa aku menghindarimu?"

"tentu saja" jawabku antusias.

"hhh~~ aku menghindarimu karena ingin menguji perasaanku padamu. Aku ingin meyakinkan jikau kaulah satu-satunya yang kusukai. Dan asal kau tahu, sejak aku menghindarimu, aku terkena insomnia karena memikirkanmu yang mungkin akan membenciku. Akhirnya aku tahu jika Lee Sungmin ditakdirkan untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun"

"dan Cho Kyuhyun ditakdirkan untuk Lee Sungmin" lanjutku, "gomawo Kyuhyunnie"

"ani, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu"

Aku hanya memberikan senyuman sebagai respon untuknya. Kalian tahu, hari ini bagaikan berada di Surga karena orang yang kalian suka membalas cinta kalian. itulah yang kunamakan Cinta Sejati. Aku harap, kami akan selalu bersama seperti ini.

Keesokkan harinya~~

"mwo? Cho Kyuhyun memacari Lee Sungmin?"

"bukankah mereka itu sama-sama namja?"

"mereka gay!"

"kenapa mereka harus gay? Di dunia ini masih banyak yeoja yang bisa mereka jadikan pacar, seperti aku salah satunya"

"..."

Masih banyak lagi celotehan warga sekolah yang mendengar gosip jika aku dan Kyuhyun resmi berpacaran. Satu yang aku bingungkan, apa mereka tidak tahu jika aku mendengar percakapan mereka? Dasar bodoh! Ingin sekali aku menghajar mereka!

"Ming! Tenanglah, biarkan saja" kenapa Kyuhyun harus mencegatku? Ingin sekali aku menjambak rambut mereka.

"arraso" aku kembali duduk dan mengatur emosiku.

"mereka hanya iri. Diamkan saja. Ne?"

"ne"

_**~~The Eyes~~**_

13 Juli 2010

"jangan mengintip ne"

"tapi Kyu..."

"sssstttt.. menurut saja"

Hari ini adalah satu tahun kami berpacaran dan saat ini Kyuhyun sudah membuatkanku hadiah spesial memperingati satu tahun hubungan kami. Tapi aku belum tahu hadiah apa itu, ia menutup mataku dan jalanku dituntun oleh Kyuhyun. Aku tidak sabaran lagi.

_**~Sungmin Pov End~**_

"ta-daaaa. Buka matamu Ming"

Sungmin segera membuka matanya, "ommo, k-kau menyiapkan ini untukku?"

"ne, karena ini angka pertama dalam hubungan kita. Kuharap kau suka, aku sudah bersusah payah menyiapkannya"

"gomawo Kyunnie. Nomu nomu joa" Sungmin masih tidak menyangka dengan hadiah yang diberi Kyuhyun.

Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika kekasihnya menyiapkan Candle Light Dinner dilengkapi hiasan love dimana-mana serta menghadirkan atmofir romantis disekitarnya? Apalagi Kyuhyun sengaja mengundang penyanyi terkenal yang lagi naik daun yaitu Super Junior KRY.

"apa kau juga yang mengundang mereka Kyu?" Sungmin terkejut adanya penyanyi papan atas diacara romantis berduanya.

"ne, kebetulan salah satu dari mereka masih ada hubungan saudara jauh denganku. Mianhae, kalau tidak suka"

"ani, sudah kubilang, nomu nomu joa"

Dengan alunan musik yang merdu disertai lagu Loving You yang dinyanyikan oleh Super Junior KRY membuat suasana romantis semakin bertambah.

"kau suka makanannya?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah selesai menikmati dinner romantis mereka.

"apapun darimu aku menyukainya Kyunnie" ucap Sungmin terkesima.

"ada satu hadiah lagi untukmu"

"ada lagi? Kau terlalu bernafsu memberikanku hadiah. Ini sudahlah cukup untukku Kyu"

"sssttt... tutup saja matamu" Sungminpun menurut dengan perintah Kyuhyun, Sungmin menutup kedua matanya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju belakang kursi Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, "jangan buka matamu dulu. Tetap pejamkan"

Cuuppppp...

Sungmin sedikit terkejut dan membuka matanya. Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya –lagi-. Sungmin kembali menutup matanya dan menikmati alur permainan bibir Kyuhyun.

Keesokan harinya...

Di kelas-

"Kyunnie, mianhae tadi aku terlambat bangun. Jadi tidak bisa berangkat bersama" sesal Sungmin. Pagi ini ia terlambat bangun karena dinner romantis mereka semalam.

"gwenchana" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi menyesal Sungmin yang menurutnya begitu imut, "haish, aku bisa gila melihat wajahmu seperti itu"

"huh? Wae?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"kau begitu imut Ming"

"aku bukan imut, tapi tampan" ralat Sungmin.

"sudah, duduklah. Sebentar lagi masuk"

"ne" Sungmin langsung menurut dan duduk ditempatnya.

"romantis sekali mereka"

"aku iri"

"seandainya salah satu diantara mereka milikku. Ahh~ duniaku berubah seketika"

Samar-samar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendengar kicauan teman sekelasnya. Mereka hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman senang karena mereka tidak lagi menngejek hubungan mereka.

_**~Author Pov End~**_

_**~~The Eyes~~**_

"wooaaaaa... aku lulus" aku sedikit terkejut, seseorang disebelahku berteriak didekat telingaku.

Ya, Hari ini adalah hari penentuan lulus atau tidaknya kami di Hengbog Junior High School. Semoga saja aku lulus. Tapi dimana namaku?

**Lee Sungmin **_**dinyatakan**_** LULUS**

Dalam hati aku bersorak gembira dan segera keluar dari kesesakkan kerumunan manusia. Akhirnya, aku lulus juga. eh? Tunggu, Kyuhyun lulus tidak yah? Aku mencoba mencari Kyuhyun diantara kerumunan ini. Obso! Dia dimana?

"Ming?" ada yang memanggilku? Nugu? Aku menolehkan kepalaku mencari sumber suara.

Ah~ itu dia yang kucari, "Kyunnie?" aku berlari mendekatinya.

"kau lulus kan?" tanyanya dan aku menjawab dengan anggukan gembira.

"kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mendesah, "mereka bodoh jika tidak meluluskan murid tertampan dan terpintar ini" ucapnya sombong dan jangan lupakan senyum jahilnya itu.

"ya! Kau selalu menyombongkan diri" ucapku sedikit kesal. Ya, memang kuakui dia pintar dan juga tampan. Bahkan menjadi murid kesayangan setiap guru. Aku iri melihatnya.

"hey, jangan cemberut dong. Liburan ini mau pergi bersamaku?"

"mwo? Liburan bersamamu? Aku mau aku mau" wooaaa.. senangnya jika bisa berlibur berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, 3 hari lagi kita berlibur bersama. Siapkan dirimu baik-baik" Kyuhyun mengelus puncak kepalaku dan meninggalkanku.

"Kyunnie, kau kemana?" teriakku. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum kearahku. Dia aneh, misterius tapi dia adalah kekasihku.

3 hari kemudian...

"kita sampai"

"woaaaaa" pemandangan yang sangat bagus. Tidak sia-sia kami mendaki bukit hijau ini. Pemandangan dibawahnya begitu indah.

"kau suka?" tanyanya dan aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kemudian kami duduk dibawah sebuah pohon.

"Kyunnie?" panggilku.

"wae?"

"Kyu, seandainya aku tidak bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini dan tidak bisa melihat dirimu lagi, apa kau selalu ada untukku Kyu?"

"kau ini bicara apa Ming! Tentu aku akan selalu ada untukmu dan jangan pikirkan hal-hal yang aneh lagi. Arrachi?"

Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa aneh. Itu Cuma perasaan, tidak terlalu penting juga. jadi, lupakanlah!

_**~Sungmin Pov End~**_

Setelah kau berbicara seperti itu, hatiku langsung tercekat. Kau berbicara seakan-akan ada sesuatu malapetaka yang akan menimpamu. Kau membuatku resah jika seperti ini.

Tapi, apapun yang terjadi Ming, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. _Remember it_!

_**~Kyuhyun Pov End~**_

**TBC**

**Terimakasih sudah mereview chingudeul.**

**Kalian readers yang baik.**

**Sebenarnya author pengen buat lebih panjang lagi tapi Author Cuma bisa buat segini dulu karena tangan kanan author keseleo T_T hiks #gewees untuk author T_T**

**Dan karena rencana awal hari ini updatenya jadi author berusaha membuatnya meskipun gak panjang.**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan FF ini.**

**Maaf jika kurang menarik.**

**Gamsahamnida ^^**

**Next or End?**


	3. Chapter 2

'Kecelakaan 1 tahun yang lalu membuat Sungmin kehilangan penglihatannya. Hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun berpaling dari Sungmin. Namun, setelah mendapatkan donor mata, kehidupan Sungmin berubah 360 derajat/ "I want to kill you!"'

Kimey present

A Kyumin's Fanfiction

**The Eyes**

Setelah kau berbicara seperti itu, hatiku langsung tercekat. Kau berbicara seakan-akan ada sesuatu malapetaka yang akan menimpamu. Kau membuatku resah jika seperti ini.

Tapi, apapun yang terjadi Ming, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. _Remember it_!

_**~~The Eyes~~**_

"Kyunnie, tinggal beberapa hari lagi penutupan pendaftaran sekolah. Kau belum memikirkan akan masuk kemana?"

"nanti saja Ming. Tenang saja dan bersantailah" ucap Kyuhyun enteng berbaring dipangkuan Sungmin sambil memainkan PSPnya. Kini, mereka sedang bersantai didalam kamar Sungmin.

"tapi kalau tidak kebagian kursi bagaimana? Masa' kita harus menganggur selama setahun? Shireo!"

"sudah kubilang, santai saja. Kita akan masuk sekolah yang sama. Tenang saja dan bersantailah" Kyuhyun masih saja fokus dengan PSPnya.

"ya! Kau bisa saja santai, karena kau pintar pasti semua sekolah menginginkanmu. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak pintar. Bisa dikatakan, aku hanya modal tampang. Mana ada sekolah yang mau menerimaku seperti ini" keluh Sungmin.

"aku sudah memiliki rencana agar kita selalu bersama. Tenang saja dan bersantailah" untuk sekian kalinya Kyuhyun hanya berucap enteng dan diakhiri dengan kata 'tenang saja' dan 'bersantailah'.

"rencana? Mwo?"

Kyuhyun mem-pause sejenak PSPnya dan menegakkan badannya, "tenang saja dan bersantailah!" bisik Kyuhyun.

"ya!" Sungmin langsung memukulinya dengan bantal guling.

"sudah kukatakan berulang kali, kita akan selalu bersama. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita bersama. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu Ming"

"yagsog?" Sungmin mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"yagsog" Kyuhyun menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin, "ah~ dua hari lagi perayaan hubungan kita yang ketiga. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"hmm~ bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang ditaman bermain. Aku ingin main roller coster. Otte?" usul Sungmin.

"ide yang cukup bagus. Aku setuju. Aku akan menjemputmu, aku akan mengendarai mobil appa. Kurasa dia tidak dirumah seminggu kedepan"

"ani ani ani. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu. Gantian, aku akan memberimu hadiah spesial"

"ah~ tidak perlu repot-repot. Dengan adanya kau dihidupku, aku sudah merasa senang Ming"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, "tapi aku harus memberimu hadiah. Aku memaksa"

"terserah kau saja Ming" Kyuhyun kembali berbaring dipangkuan Sungmin dan kembali memainkan PSPnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kyu?"

"wae?"

"apa kau selalu akan disisiku? Aku ingin kau jadi cahaya terang yang selalu menuntunku. Aku tidak ingin kau berpaling pada orang lain atau pergi menjauhiku"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin berbicara yang tidak biasanya, Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan badannya, "kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah akan terjadi hal yang buruk padamu? Aku akan selalu ada disisimu Ming. Aku tidak akan berpaling maupun pergi jauh darimu. Aku berjanji"

"jjinja?"

"jjinja. Sudah jangan berbicara yang aneh. Kau membuatku merinding"

Kemudian keadaan menjadi diam. Hanya suara PSP milik Kyuhyun yang terdengar. Tidak ada suara yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluarkan sesudahnya.

_**~Author Pov End~**_

Other place~~

"uhuukkk.. setelah appa meninggal nanti, kau harus temukan anak ini. Appa ingin dia mewarisi juga sama sepertimu"

"ne abboji"

_**~~The Eyes~~**_

Keesokkan harinya..

Hari ini aku begitu bersemangatnya! Kalian tahu kenapa? Ayo kenapa? Karena hari ini aku akan membeli sesuatu yang spesial untuk Kyuhyun. Ya, besok kan hari jadi kami yang ketiga. Daebak! Aku tidak menyangka akan selama ini hubungan kami.

Sebelum keluar kamar, jangan lupakan mantel pink kesayanganku. Mantel ini benar-benar menutupiku hingga bagian hidungku. woah~ kau tampak imut sekali Lee Sungmin. Eh? Ani, aku tampan bukan imut.

Anak yang baik pasti selalu meminta izin sebelum pergi, yakan? "eomma Minnie pergi dulu ne" teriakku dari ruang tamu. Eommaku sedang memasak, jadi rasanya agak malas jika harus kedapur dulu.

"ne. hati-hati dijalan" teriaknya lagi. Oke, persetujuan sudah didapat, mari kita pergi.

"annyeong ahjussi" sapaku pada sopir pribadi keluarga ini. Namanya Kang Byeom Bo atau biasanya dipanggil Kang ahjussi. Dia masih single lho, usianya masih muda kok. Masih 38 tahun. Hehehe :D

"tuan Sungmin mau kemana? Mau ahjussi antarkan?"

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya lalu pergi. Apa salahnya berjalan kaki? Toh sehat juga kan? Jamkamman! Rumahku dengan pusat pertokoan kan jauh. Masa' harus jalan kaku sih? Bisa-bisa kakiku patah ditengah jalan. Jadi aku kembali menemui ahjussi, "ahjussi, antari Sungmin ke pusat pertokoan dong. Ahjussi"

Ahjussi itu hanya memberikanku senyuman. Huh? Senyuman? Aku tidak butuh senyumanmu ahjussi, aku butuh jawabanmu mau atau tidak mengantarkanku.

"ne. ahjussi ganti baju dulu sebentar. Tunggu sebentar tuan muda" oh aku baru sadar jika ia masih menggunakan kaos putihnya. Baiklah kita menunggu.

2 menit kemudian Kang ahjussi keluar. Wah dia gagah sekali menggunakan seragam sopir miliknya. Hey, tak salah kan jika aku memujinya? Semua orang tampak gagah jika berpakaian rapi, benarkan?

"kita berangkat tuan"

"ne" aku segera masuk kedalam mobil. Aku duduk dikursi belakang. Kalian mau ikut juga? Silahkan...

Selama perjalanan aku banyak berbincang-bincang dengan Kang ahjussi. Kemudian terbesit satu pertanyaan untuk kuajukan padanya, "ahjussi, kau tahu Kyuhyun kan? Menurutmu hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya?"

"tuan Kyuhyun? Saya rasa, saya mengenalnya. Namja jangkung itu kan? Bagaimana kalau gelang couple saja. Seperti yang dipakai couplenya member boyband Super Junior itu lho tuan" hmm~~ tak ada salahnya jika aku memberi itu, bagus juga.

"kau tahu tempat bagus untuk membelinya?"

"ne. akan saya antarkan kesana"

"Gomawoyo ahjussi. Eh? Bagaimana ahjussi tahu tentang boyband Super Junior"

"calon istri saya adalah penggemar berat Super Junior. Bahkan ia memberikan saya gelang couple. Namun sayang, gelang itu hilang"

"calon istri? O, arraso" oke, dia sudah memiliki calon istri. Berarti bukan single lagi. Mohon dimaafkan atas kekeliruan ini.

Akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan. Bisa dibilang ini pasar, berbagai jenis barang dijual. Tapi aku akan masuk ketempat para penjual asessoris.

"ahjussi tunggu sebentar disini ne?"

"ne tuan muda"

Aku masuk kedalam dunia asessoris. Woah, banyak sekali asessoris yang bagus. Aku sampai bingung memilihnya. Aku menghampiri salah satu kios.

"oso oseyo agashi. Bisa saya bantu?"

Huh? Agashi? Aku ini namja tahu! Ah~ mungkin karena mantelku ini. Seharusnya aku tidak memakai warna pink. Aku benar-benar menyesal memakai ini~

"annyeong. Aku mencari gelang couple yang menarik. Pokoknya bagus dan enak dipandang. Bisa tolong carikan yang cocok ahjumma?"

"ne. jamkamman gidariseyo" kemudian ahjumma itu sibuk mencari barang yang kuingini. Aku masih bingung kenapa dipanggil agashi. Mumpung ada kaca disini, berkaca sebentar saja boleh kan? Look my face. Tidak mencerminkan seorang yeoja. Kupasati lebih dalam. Tidak ada tampak yeoja diwajahku ini.

**To: Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kyu, apa wajahku ini mirip yeoja?**

**Aku sampai mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun. Apa benar gara-gara mantelku ini?**

**From: Cho Kyuhyun**

**Apa kau sedang memakai mantel pink kesayanganmu itu?**

**To: Cho Kyuhyun**

**Ne, aku memang sedang memakai mantel itu.**

**From: Cho Kyuhyun**

**Bukan hanya mirip, tapi kau memang yeoja jika memakai mantel itu. Kkkkk.**

"mwooooo?" teriakku tiba-tiba.

"waeyo agashi?" ah~ ahjumma itu rupanya terkejut karena teriakkanku. Aku hanya menggeleng. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan memperlihatkanku sepasang gelang couple berwarna biru sapphire, "bagaimana menurut anda? Gelang ini tampak cantik bukan? Cocok untuk dipasangkan pada anda dan pasangan anda"

Aku melihat sejenak gelang tersebut. Bagus. Menarik. Oke aku ambil, "tolong bungkuskan untukku satu, yang satu biar langsung dipakai" aku mengambil gelang yang satu dan satu lagi akan dibungkuskan ahjumma itu.

"ne, tunggu sebentar"

Aku terus memperhatikan gelang ini. Kau telah menarik perhatianku dan Kyuhyun akan memakainya besok. Dia harus sama tertariknya denganku. Kkkkkk...

"agashi, ini sudah saya bungkus rapi"

"ne, gamsahamnida" kemudian aku memberikan uang padanya dan membiarkan kembaliannya diambil untuknya. Ya, alasannya karena dia telah memilihkanku gelang bagus ini. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin memberikan kado ini. Tapi, aku takut Kyuhyun tidak akan memakai gelang ini. Ah~ hanya pemikiran negatif saja. Come on! Positive thinking Sungmin!

"Kang ahjussi?" panggilku dan ahjussi itu menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia bersiap-siap menyalakan mobil.

"tuan dapat apa yang tuan mau?" tanya Kang ahjussi ditengah perjalanan kami.

"ne, ahjumma itu benar-benar pintar dalam memilihkan untukku. Eh, ahjussi. Apa aku mirip yeoja?" tanyaku pada Kang ahjussi. Ya aku harus mendengar jawaban dan alasannya langsung.

"kalau ahjussi boleh jujur, tuan malah kelihatan seperti anak gadis yang sangat imut jika menggunakan mantel itu. Memangnya ada apa tuan?"

Aish, jawaban ahjussi itu sama saja tidak ada enaknya, "ahjumma yang jual tadi memanggilku agashi, aku kan namja. Garis bawahi, NAMJA" ucapku dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata namja.

"seharusnya tuan bersyukur mempunyai wajah sempurna, tampan dan imut" Kang ahjussi seperti akan menceramahiku.

"ne, aku sangat bersyukur Kang ahjussi" ucapku dan terlihat dari kaca spion senyuman terukir di wajah Kang ahjussi.

"jika saya mempunyai anak nanti, saya ingin anak seperti tuan yang mempunyai wajah tampan dan imut" lho? Kenapa Kang ahjussi jadi curhat begini.

"aku akan mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu Kang ahjussi" yah, kata-kata itulah yang dapat kuucapkan jika sudah begini.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya perjalanan, kami tiba dirumah. "gomawo ahjussi sudah mau menngantarkanku"

"tidak perlu sungkan tuan, ini sudah kewajiban saya" aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kang ahjussi dan kemudian masuk kedalam.

"eomma, aku pu~~" o, sedang ada tamu ya?

"annyeonghaseyo" sapaku pada tamu yang sedang berhadapaan dengan eommaku. Tamu itu tersenyum dan memberi hormat padaku. Siapa dia ya?

"Minnie, sini sebentar" aku mendekat pada eomma dan duduk disebelah eomma, "kenalkan ini Sungjin"

"Sungmin imnida" kemudian aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri. Nama tamu ini Sungjin.

"Minnie, kau masuk dulu ke kamar, eomma mau berbicara empat mata dengannya. Pembicaraan orang dewasa" huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba eomma menyuruhku pergi bukannya menyuruhku ikut menemani tamu seperti biasa? Aku hanya menurut dan pergi ke atas tepatnya ke kamarku.

Aku jadi penasaran, pembicaraan apa yang mereka bincangkan? Pembicaraan orang dewasa apanya? Sungjin itu tidak terlihat dewasanya. Mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa tahun saja. Huh!

Sesampai dikamar, aku tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Jadi tidur saja mungkin menyenangkan ya. Baiklah, aku akan tidur saja.

_**~Sungmin Pov End~**_

"kau tidak boleh melakukan ini Sungjin-ah!"

"aku tidak bisa melanggarnya, ini sudah perintah yang mutlak!"

"pokoknya kau tidak boleh!"

"aku akan melakukannya dan kau tidak bisa melarangku! Permisi!"

"Sungjin-ah! Hiks... hiks... hikss"

_**~Author Pov End~**_

Hoooaaaammmm... jam berapa ini? Ah~ sudah jam 4 sore. Mandi dulu atau makan dulu? Ya kebetulan aku merasa lapar. Mungkin makan dulu saja ya.

Aku turun dan aku melihat eommaku terisak. Eomma habis menangis? Kenapa? Aku cepat-cepat turun mendekati eomma.

"eomma kenapa?"

"eomma tidak kenapa-kenapa Minnie. Jangan cemaskan!"

"eomma habis menangis? Kenapa? Ceritakan pada Sungmin. Apa tamu tadi menyakiti eomma?" bagaimana bisa aku tidak cemas jika eomma menangis dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dan satu lagi, eomma tidak pernah menagis! Baru kali ini aku melihat eomma menangis.

"eomma gwenchana. Kau pasti lapar, makan dulu ya. Nanti Minnie sakit, dari tadi siang belum makan" sempat-sempatnya eomma masih bisa mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini. Seharusnya aku yang khawatir.

Mendadak laparku hilang karena eomma tidak mau bercerita sesuatu, "aku tidak lapar eomma. Aku tadi sudah makan bersama Kang ahjussi" yah aku terpaksa berbohong.

"kalau begitu eomma mau kekamar, mau istirahat sebentar"

"mau kuantarkan eomma?"

"tidak perlu"

Ada apa dengan eommaku? Perasaanku tidak tenang jadinya. Aish, eomma!

Hari berganti malam, eomma belum kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Aneh benar-benar aneh. Aku makan malam sendiri tanpa ditemani eomma. Jangan tanyakan appa kemana. Dia belum pulang dari luar negeri urusan bisnis katanya.

Selesai makan malam, aku mengintip sedikit kekamar eomma. Kulihat dia tertidur dengan masih sedikit terisak. Aku jadi tidak tega membangunkannya untuk makan malam. Kuputuskan untuk membiarkan eomma tidur.

Aku kembali ke kamarku lagi. Dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku mengambil figura foto berukuran kecil yang terdapat foto Kyuhyun.

"dasar evil. Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku sekarang" aku elus figura itu. Ntah kenapa aku merasa ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat foto ini.

Aish! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Lagi-lagi pikiran aneh datang. Ayolah! Positive thinking! Oke?

Aku membawa figura itu dalam dekapanku. Aku berbaring diatas tempat tidurku yang empuk. "besok adalah hari kita berdua Kyu, kuharap ini akan menyenangkan"

Tanpa sadar, aku tertidur.

_**~~The Eyes~~**_

Jam 6 pagi. Aku terbangun amat teramat pagi untuk hari libur. Biasanya aku bangun jam 9 atau jam 10 jika hari libur. Oh, iya ini adalah peringatan 3 tahun hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Aku langsung melihat handphoneku.

Ah~ ternyata Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungiku semalam disaat aku tertidur. Mianhae Kyuhyunnie. Tapi khusus hari ini, aku akan membuatmu jengkel padaku. Aku ingin membuat surprise untukmu. Kkkkk...

Aku masih harus menunggu 3 jam lagi untuk bisa pergi menemui Kyuhyun. Ah~ aku lupa melihat eommaku. Aku langsung keluar kamar dan menuju lantai bawah lebih tepatnya ke kamar eommaku.

Masih tertidur. Tidak biasanya. Biasanya eomma lebih dahulu bangun daripadaku.

"eomma?" aku mengelus punggung tangan eomma. Eomma sedikit menggeliat dan sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya.

"eh, Minnie. Tumben sudah bangun"

"eomma sakit ya? Tidak biasanya eomma bangun jam segini. Ini sudah jam 6 eomma" ya, biasanya eomma bangun antara jam 4 sampai jam 5.

"ne? eomma kesiangan ya? Eomma mandi sebentar kemudian eomma siapkan sarapan ne?"

"tidak usah. Biar Sungmin yang menyiapkan sarapannya"

"kau tidak keberatan?" aku menggeleng dan kemudian capcus menuju dapur. Jangan kira namja tidak pintar memasak ya? Aku ini ahli memasak dalam kelompok jenis namja. Catat itu!

Seperti biasa, jika aku memasak harus di temani musik. Kali ini aku memutar musik Super Junior. Kalian tidak suka? Sana pergi dari dapurku. Kkkkkkk...

30 menit kemudian semua masakan selesai dan siap dihidangkan ke meja makan.

"woah, sepertinya ini enak" puji eomma. Aku hanya tersipu malu.

"Kang ahjussi sudah datang belum ya? Boleh aku ajak makan bersama?"

"biar eomma yang panggil. Kamu mandi saja sana dulu"

Dengan satu anggukan sebagai jawabanku, aku segera lari ke kamar dan masuk ke kamar mandinya. Saatnya mandi!

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian sedikit rapi. Kan Cuma mau makan doang belum mau pergi menemui Kyuhyun, jadi tidak salah jika tidak berpakaian rapi kan? Hehe..

Aku segera turun dan menuju keruang makan. Eomma dan Kang ahjussi sudah menunggu rupanya.

"tuan muda yang masak sebanyak ini?" tanya Kang ahjussi.

"ne, ini juga yang ngajarin kan eommaku yang tercinta. Hehe.. kita makan ne. biar Sungmin yang pimpin doanya" aku alim juga kan? Hehe..

Selesai berdoa, kami menikmati makanan yang kumasak tadi.

"hmm~~ enak tuan muda" Kang ahjussi memberikanku 2 jempol. Begitu juga dengan eomma. Ah~ biasa juga aku masak tidak seperti ini. Hehe..

"tuan muda, gamsahamnida. Saya kenyang"

"eomma juga Minnie. Masakanmu lebih enak daripada masakan eomma" semua pujian itu membuatku malu. Ah~ sudahlah.

"eomma, tidak usah dibereskan. Biar Sungmin saja" aku langsung mengambil piring bekas makan dari tangan eomma. Aku juga membereskan piring Kang ahjussi.

"tuan muda sekali lagi gamsahamnida"

"tidak perlu sungkan ahjussi. Ini sudah kewajibanku" aku sedikit meniru ucapan Kang ahjussi kemarin. Kkkkk...

Aku segera mencuci piring sambil sesekali bernyanyi tidak karuan. Mengisi kesunyian.

Selesaii!

Selesai mencuci piring, aku menyapu lantai rumah dan mengepelnya. Tidak lupa menyiram tanaman. Eomma dan Kang ahjussi saja terkejut melihat aktivitas yang tidak biasa kulakukan. Sekali-sekali. hehe...

Tepat jam 9, aku buru-buru berganti pakaian. Pokoknya harus serapi mungkin. jangan lupakan kado untuk Kyuhyun.

"eomma, Sungmin pergi dulu ne"

"di antar Kang ahjussi?"

"ani, aku pergi sendiri. Bolehkan?"

"hati-hati dijalan"

Setelah berpamitan dengan eomma, aku segera keluar. Sebelumnya aku juga menyapa Kang ahjussi dan tentu saja dia bertanya akan diantar atau tidak. Jawabanku tidak, aku ingin pergi sendiri.

Lalalalala... aku bernyanyi dalam hati mengisi kekosongan dan kesunyian berjalan sendiri. Perjalanan yang kutempuh tidak terlalu jauh. Namun sayang, jalan sekitarku sepi. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

Akhirnya aku sampai diperempatan lampu lalu lintas. Berarti sebentar lagi sampai. Lampu lalu lintas telah berganti warna menandakan para pejalan kaki boleh melintas. Saatnya aku menyebrang jalan.

Tiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn!

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

**TBC**

**Terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah memberikan reviewnya.**

**Jika dirasa FF ini kependekan dan perlu diperpanjang atau kurang mengerti, tanyakan saja di kotak review ya. Chapter depan akan author jawab.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.**

**Gomawo ^^**

**Next or End?**


	4. Chapter 3

'Kecelakaan 1 tahun yang lalu membuat Sungmin kehilangan penglihatannya. Hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun berpaling dari Sungmin. Namun, setelah mendapatkan donor mata, kehidupan Sungmin berubah 360 derajat/ "I want to kill you!"'

Kimey present

A Kyumin's Fanfiction

**The Eyes**

Lalalalala... aku bernyanyi dalam hati mengisi kekosongan dan kesunyian berjalan sendiri. Perjalanan yang kutempuh tidak terlalu jauh. Namun sayang, jalan sekitarku sepi. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

Akhirnya aku sampai diperempatan lampu lalu lintas. Berarti sebentar lagi sampai. Lampu lalu lintas telah berganti warna menandakan para pejalan kaki boleh melintas. Saatnya aku menyebrang jalan.

Tiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn!

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

_**~~The Eyes~~**_

Setelah kecelakaan tragis yang kualami. Bayangan dalam penglihatanku menggelap. Aku hanya sedikit mendengar teriakan panik orang-orang yang berada disekitarku. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa.

_**~Author Pov~**_

Kecelakaan yang tragis yang dialami Sungmin itu membuat sebuah hari bahagia menjadi sebuah hari yang menyedihkan. Pasalnya, hari ini adalah perayaan 3 tahun hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sang pelaku kabur begitu saja tanpa menolong Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

Seorang Ibu yang sedang berada disekitar Sungmin langsung membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit terdekat. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Sungmin segera ditangani.

Ibu yang menolong Sungmin tadi, mencoba mencari contact keluarga di handphone milik Sungmin.

"yeoboseyo? Apa benar ini keluarganya Sungmin?" tanyanya.

"..."

"bukan ya? Mianhaeyo Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi ini darurat. Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan dan dihandphonenya hanya ada nomer anda. Jika anda mengetahui keluarga Sungmin, tolong kabarkan segera" jika kasus seperti ini, Sungmin harus disalahkan. Kenapa dihandphonenya hanya ada nomor handphone Kyuhyun. Jika sudah gawat begini, bagaimana bisa menghubungi keluarganya?

"..."

"dia sedang ditangani di Seoul International Hospital. Saya akan tutup telepon ini. saya mohon tolong kabarkan keluarganya ya. Gamsahamnida" sambungan telepon terputus.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang yeoja paruh baya berlari tergesa-gesa dan dibelakangnya seorang namja yang mencoba menyusulnya, "hhh~ apa anda yang menolong anak saya?" tanya Ibu yang berlari tadi.

"ne, anda Ibunya?"

"ne, saya Ibunya. Anak saya dimana?" tanya Ibu Sungmin yang mulai agak melemas.

"anak Ibu masih dalam penanganan dokter. Kita tunggu saja"

Ibu Sungmin langsung terduduk. Ia tidak menyangka jika anaknya akan seperti ini.

"anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja yang berlari bersama Ibu Sungmin, yang tidak lain adalah Kang ahjussi, sopir keluarga Sungmin. Ibu Sungmin mengangguk namun kemudian ia meneteskan airmatanya.

-Other place-

"kenapa dia lama sekali? kenapa dia tidak mengangkat teleponku semalam? Apa mungkin dia lupa? Ah~ tidak mungkin! pasti ia akan datang"

_**Kringgg~~~**_

"ah~ Sungminnie, kau di~"

"..."

"bukan, saya Kyuhyun, kekasih Sungmin. Anda siapa? Kenapa handphone Sungmin bisa anda pegang?"

"..."

"mwooooo? Sungmin Kecelakaan? Sekarang dirumah sakit mana?"

"..."

"akan saya sampaikan. Terimakasih atas informasinya" sambungan teleponpun terputus.

'Sungmin? Sungmin kecelakaan? Tidak mungkin! pasti Ibu-ibu tadi hanya bercanda. Aku harus kesana, dan memastikan jika yang kecelakaan bukanlah Sungmin. Pasti orang lain' batin tak percaya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit yang diberitahukan si penelepon tadi.

_**~~The Eyes~~**_

Krieeettt...

Dokter yang menangani Sungmin keluar dari ruangan, Ibu Sungmin, Kang Ahjussi dan Ibu penolong tadi langsung mendekati dokter tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaan anak saya Dok?"

"anak ibu mengalami luka lecet di tangannya, tapi..." Dokter itu mengantungkan ucapannya.

"tapi apa dok?"

"anak ibu harus kehilangan penglihatannya akibat benturan keras yang dialami saat tabrakan tadi" jelas Dokter.

"mwooo? Apa tidak bisa dilakukan donor mata dok?"

"mianhaeyo, belum ada donor mata untuk saat ini. mianhae. Untuk saat ini biarkan anak ibu beristirahat dirumah sakit" setelah itu Dokter itu berlalu dari hadapan Ibu Sungmin. Ibu Sungmin jatuh tersungkur dan kemudian terisak keras.

"ini cobaan dari Tuhan, kita harus kuat" Kang Ahjussi mencoba menguatkan majikannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin dipindahkan ke kamar biasa. Ia masih belum sadar juga.

-Other Place-

"kau bodoh! Bodoh sekali! kenapa kau malah menabraknya hah?"

"maafkan aku aboji, aku sedang mabuk dan aku aku"

"aku tidak mau tahu! Lakukan dengan caramu sendiri! Jika gagal, kau akan mati!"

"ne aboji"

_**~~The Eyes~~**_

"ahjussi? Kang ahjussi?" panggil seorang namja yang lari tergesa-gesa.

"ne? Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"apa benar Sungmin kecelakaan? Pasti bukan Sungmin kan ahjussi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"memang tuan muda Sungmin yang mengalami kecelakaan tuan"

"tidak mungkin. bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"dia korban tabrak lari tuan"

"tidak ada luka serius kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"lecet ditangan tapi..." Kang ahjussi menyela ucapannya sejenak, "tapi tuan muda Sungmin kehilangan penglihatannya akibat benturan keras yang dialaminya" jelas Kang ahjussi dengan suara melemah.

"mwooo?" bagai ditampar, hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit ketika mengetahui 'kekasih'nya kehilangan kedua matanya. Bulir air mata mengalir deras dipipi Kyuhyun. Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini.

Beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun tenang, "Kang ahjussi, tolong jangan beritahukan kedatanganku kesini ya. Aku tidak ingin ia tambah sedih. Aku pamit dulu ne. annyeong ahjussi" belum sempat Kang ahjussi merespon, Kyuhyun sudah berlari masih dengan isakannya.

_**~~The Eyes~~**_

_**~Sungmin Pov~**_

Euunnggghhh... aku sedikit menggeliat sambil mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Aku baru ingat, setelah mobil itu menabrakku, aku tertidur pulas dan ntah ini sudah jam berapa. Gelap? Hey, sedang mati lampu ya?

"eomma? Eomma?" teriakku memanggil eomma.

"ne, eomma disini. Kau sudah bangun minnie?" aku merasakan genggaman tangan eomma.

"eomma, ini dimana kok mati lampu? gelap sekali, nyalakan lampunya dong"

"kita dirumah sakit minnie. apa kamu tidak sadar jika ada perban dimatamu? Kata dokter, ada luka di matamu tadi" jelas eomma dan aku mencoba meraba dan memang benar ada perban dimataku, "memang ada perban, tapi kenapa lukanya tidak sakit eomma?"

"luka kecil" jawab eomma dengan suara serak. Aku tentu heran kenapa suara eomma berubah, tapi kuanggap eomma sedang batuk dan kudiami saja.

"apa kau lapar minnie?" aku langsung mengangguk. "tunggu sebentar, eomma minta Kang ahjussi membelikan kita makanan. Kau mau makan apa?"

"aku sedang makan buah yang manis-manis eomma"

"baiklah, tunggu ne" genggaman tangan eomma menghilang begitu saja. Setelah itu, aku tersadar, seharusnya aku tidak kerumah sakit ini tapi aku ketaman bermain tempat aku dan Kyuhyun akan merayakan 3 tahun hubungan kami. Ah, iya, apa Kyuhyun kesini?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar Kang ahjussi datang. Sepertinya pesananku datang juga.

"eomma suap ne?"

"ah~ eomma, minnie kan sudah besar, masa' disuapin sih?" tolakku.

"eomma sedang ingin menyuapimu. Minnie mau ya?" ya, mau tidak mau aku akan menurut. Langsung saja aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar. Dan hap! Sepotong mangga manis masuk dalam mulutku.

"bagaimana rasanya tuan? Manis bukan?" tanya Kang ahjussi dan aku mengangguk senang.

"apa Kyuhyun tadi kemari?" tanyaku langsung sambil mengunyah mangga yang ada dimulutku.

"tidak tuan. Tuan Kyuhyun belum kemari" jawab Kang ahjussi.

"begitu ya? Apa dia masih menungguku ditaman bermain? Ah~ Kang ahjussi, tolong handphoneku, aku ingin menghubungi Kyuhyun"

"ne" beberapa saat kemudian Kang ahjussi memberi handphoneku, "eomma, bisa tolong telponkan Kyuhyun? Tidak kelihatan nih" pintaku sekaligus keluhku.

"ini, sudah tersambung" aku langsung mengambil handphoneku dari tangan eomma dan menempelkannya ke telingaku.

"Kyuhyunnie? Kau dimana?"

"..."

"kau masih menungguku ya? Mianhae, aku harus nginap dirumah sakit. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama"

"..."

"pulanglah dan beristirahatlah. Bisakah kau kemari besok?"

"..."

"begitukah? Baiklah, kunjungi aku jika kau ada waktu, arrachi?"

"..."

"saranghae Kyuhyunnie"

"..." sambungan telpon terputus, "Kang ahjussi, ini" dan memberikan handphoneku pada Kang ahjussi agar disimpannya. Aku merasa sedih Kyuhyun tidak bisa kemari. Aku akan tetap menunggumu Kyu!

_**~~The Eyes~~**_

_**~Kyuhyun Pov~**_

-Other place-

Rasanya sakit ketika mengetahui orang yang kita sayangi mengalami suatu kecelakaan. Aku langsung mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis.

Tokk.. Tokk..

"Kyuhyun, buka pintunya. Eomma ingin bicara denganmu" ada apa sih? Tidak tahu jika aku sedang bersedih hah?

"waeyo appa?" aku langsung membukakan pintu untuk eomma. Eomma masuk dan duduk di tempat tidurku, aku mengikutinya.

"appamu tadi menelepon eomma. Appa bilang, kita harus pindah ke pusat kota. Appa dipindahkan keperusahaan yang ada dipusat kota. Eomma harap kau mau menurut Kyu" MWO? Pindah? Pindah ke pusat kota? Aku bahagia eomma tinggal disini, tinggal berdekatan dengan rumah Sungmin. Jika kita pindah, sama saja menjauhkanku –lagi- dengan Sungmin.

"eomma tahu ini akan berat bagimu meninggalkan Sungmin. Tapi eomma harap kau mau menurut satu kali ini saja dengan appamu"

Ini benar-benar keputusan berat. Meninggalkan Sungmin atau terlantar sendiri tanpa orangtua.

"baiklah, Kyuhyun menurut" pasrahku meski sebenarnya berat hati. Eomma tersenyum padaku, "kalau begitu cepat beres-beres, 3 hari lagi kita pindah. Oh, ya, appa juga sudah mendaftarkanmu sekolah. Eomma harap kau akan senang nantinya" kemudian eomma keluar dari kamarku.

Senang apanya hah? Sungmin buta dan sekarang aku harus meninggalkan Sungmin. Aku akan benar-benar jadi GILA!

**TBC**

**Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya update juga :D**

**Terimakasih sudah mereview ya, jangan lupa review lagi.**

**Gamsahamnida ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

'Kecelakaan 1 tahun yang lalu membuat Sungmin kehilangan penglihatannya. Hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun berpaling dari Sungmin. Namun, setelah mendapatkan donor mata, kehidupan Sungmin berubah 360 derajat/ "I want to kill you!"'

Kimey present

A Kyumin's Fanfiction

**The Eyes**

3 hari berlalu sejak aku masuk kerumah sakit. Mataku yang diperban ini akan segera dibuka, paling tidak itu yang dikatakan eomma tadi pagi. Aku bahagia sekali, perban ini akan dibuka dan aku dapat melihat lagi.

"Selamat siang Sungmin. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaik?" hey, itu kan uisa yang merawatku, cepat sekali ia datang kemari.

"keadaanku sudah mendingan. Seperti biasa, sesegar dan sesemangat biasanya" candaku.

"baguslah kalau begitu. Apa kau siap perbannya akan dibuka?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk semangat. "jika kenyataan setelah ini kau tidak dapat menerimanya, kau harus berbesar hati menerimanya. Kau mengerti?"

"maksud uisa?" tanyaku bingung. Tentu saja aku bingung dengan ucapan dokter yang satu ini. apa yang tak dapat kuterima dan mengapa aku harus berbesar hati.

"kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi. Bersiaplah" aku mengangguk semangat. Dengan hati-hati, uisa membuka perbanku. Aku dapat merasakannya jemari dokter tersebut.

"perbanmu sudah selesai dibuka" ucapnya pelan. Aku membuka mataku. "eomma, apa kau sengaja mematikan lampunya? Gelap sekali! eomma?" teriakku memanggil eomma.

"tenanglah nak. Ada yang eomma tidak beritahukan sejak awal. Sebenarnya, kau mengalami kerusakan pada penglihatanmu. Kau kehilangan penglihatanmu" jelas eomma yang membuatku hatiku seperti tertancap benda keras.

"a-aku bu-buta? Begitukah?" sedetik kemudian aku menangis. Aku merasa ada yang memelukku, "kau harus kuat Minnie. Kau tidak boleh menangis. Anak eomma tidak boleh menangis" bagaimana aku tidak menangis jika mengetahui satu-satu indra penglihat rusak dan tidak dapat digunakan lagi.

_~Other Place~_

"maaf Sungjin-ah, abojimu tidak dapat tertolong. Maafkan kami"

"m-mwo?"

"ia berpesan, agar kau melakukan apa yang ia katakan waktu itu bagaimanapun caranya"

"arraso. Gamsahamnida uisa"

_~Rumah Sungmin~_

2 hari berselang ketika perbanku dibuka dan aku diperbolehkan pulang kerumah. Aku merasa tidak bergairah. Aku hanya ingin sendiri, merenung atau bisa dikatakan melamun. Seandainya kejadian itu tidak terjadi, mungkin hari itu aku akan bersenang-senang dengan Kyuhyun dan hey, Kyuhyun? Kemana dia? Dia tidak datang menjengukku selama ini.

"Minnie?" aku mendengar suara eomma masuk kedalam kamarku, "eomma akan pergi sebentar bersama Kang ahjussi. Sementara itu, kau akan ditemani oleh Sungjin sebentar. kau mengerti?"

Sungjin? Siapa dia?

"oh, ya Sungjin itu tamu yang waktu itu datang kerumah. Orangnya ramah kok" ucap eomma dengan nada suara yang bisa dibilang cemas. Aneh sih, tapi siapa yang peduli? Aku sedang tidak mood.

"eomma pergi dulu ne" aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Kurasa eomma sudah pergi.

"aku merasa ingin mati" ucapku setelah kepergian eomma.

"andwae!" teriak seseorang yang membuatku terlonjak kaget. Hey, diakah Sungjin itu? "mianhae aku mengejutkanmu. Kau tidak merasakan kehadiranku ya? sekali lagi maafkan aku"

"tidak apa-apa" jawabku singkat.

"hey, kau tidak boleh begitu. Kau harus menjalani hidup ini sebagaimana mestinya. Aku tahu bagaimana kehilangan kedua matamu. Pasti menyakitkan. Tapi perjalanan hidupku lebih menyakitkan" ceritanya membuatku sedikit penasaran dan sedikit bingung kenapa ia harus curhat padaku begitu.

"wae?" tanyaku.

"waktu aku kecil, aku harus kehilangan eomma yang kini menikah dengan orang lain. Appaku memiliki kebiasaan buruk yang eomma tidak suka. Setiap hari, aku harus melihat mereka bertengkar. Aku tidak pernah diperhatikan. Setelah mengetahui eomma menikah lagi dan mempunyai anak, rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Aku hidup dengan appa tanpa kasih sayang seorang eomma. Awalnya, aku ingin sekali bunuh diri karena tidak tahan. Tapi kuurungkan karena jika aku bunuh diri, toh tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan waktu saat aku bersama eomma. Aku membenci adik tiriku itu, tapi rasa benci itu berubah dan aku akan merawatnya seperti adikku sendiri. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?"

Ceritanya sungguh mengerikan, "apa kau sekarang tinggal bersama adik tirimu?"

"ya, sejak appaku meninggal, aku tinggal bersamanya dan juga bersama eommaku"

"kau harus menjaganya dengan baik meskipun ia adik tirimu!" nasihatku.

"aku akan menjaganya. Oh, ya kudengar kau belum makan 2 hari ini. apa kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya aku sangat lapar, tapi aku tidak bernafsu untuk mengunyah makanan.

"aku tahu kau lapar. Tunggu sebentar, akan kubuatkan kau sesuatu yang enak" ucapnya dan aku mendengar pintu kamarku ditutup. Berarti ia sudah beranjak dari kamarku. Kurasa dia namja yang baik.

_**~Sungmin Pov End~**_

_**~Author Pov~**_

Setelah keluar dari kamar Sungmin, Sungjin turun menuju dapur. Ia membuka lemari es dan mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimasak, "tidak ada daging!" ucapnya dan kemudian menutup lemari es itu. Ia membuka setiap lemari dan tidak menemukan daging juga.

"itu kelinci kan?" tidak sengaja Sungjin melihat ke pekarangan belakang rumah Sungmin dan melihat 3 ekor kelinci, "pasti itu kelinci Sungmin. Tidak salah kan jika aku mengambilnya" Sungjin segera menuju pekarangan belakang dan mengejar kelinci itu.

"sini kelinci manis"

Haappp... Sungjin mendapat seekor kelinci.

"aku rasa satu cukup untuk Sungmin. Kelinci manis, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kedua temanmu" setelah memainkan kelinci itu, Sungjin segera mengeluarkan pisau yang ia bawa dari dapur tadi.

Jleeebbb..

Sungjin langsung saja menusuk perut kelinci malang itu. Kemudian menyayat bagian dalam kelinci tersebut. Darah bercucuran hingga mengenai baju Sungjin. Sungjin merobek bagian perut kelinci tersebut dan mengeluarkan segala isinya.

Iseng, Sungjin mencongkel mata kelinci malang itu, "tunggu dulu. mencongkel mata?" sepertinya sebuah ide menghinggap dikepala Sungjin dan kemudian mengangguk-angguk senang.

Setelah mengkuliti kelinci itu, Sungjin memotong daging kelinci itu dan kemudian memasaknya menjadi sebuah sate.

"sate kelinci spesial ala Chef Sungjin" ucapnya bangga setelah selesai memasak daging kelinci. Sungjin segera membawakannya pada Sungmin dikamarnya.

_**~Author Pov End~**_

_**~Sungmin Pov~**_

Hey, kenapa lama sekali dia? Biasanya aku memasak tidak selama ini.

"taraaaa" akhirnya ia datang juga. "kelamaan menunggu ya? mianhae, aku harus mencari daging. Dirumahmu kehabisan daging" jelasnya. Oh, jadi mencari daging dulu.

"apa yang kau buat?"

"ah~ sate kelinci. Sebenarnya bukan berbentuk sate, aku takut kau akan tertusuk jika memakannya dengan tusuk sate. Jadi aku menghamburkannya dipiring agar bisa kau makan menggunakan sumpit"

Aku tersenyum padanya, "gomawo. Tapi aku ingin kau yang menyuapiku. Kau bersedia?"

"heh?" aku mendengar ia sedikit terkejut. "suapin aku" kubuka mulutku menandakan agar ia menyuapiku.

Haappp.. makanan itu pun masuk kedalam mulutku.

"enak sekali. bicara soal kelinci, apa kau melihat kelinci-kelinciku bermain? Mereka lucu bukan?" tanyaku sambil membayangkan ketiga kelinciku sedang bermain. Mereka selalu terlihat lucu.

"aku melihatnya, dua kelinci lucu melompat kesana kemari"

"mwo? Dua? Tapi aku punya tiga. Apa kau tidak salah menghitungnya?"

"tidak, aku hanya melihat 2. Mungkin ia sedang bersembunyi hingga aku tidak melihatnya"

"mungkin saja"

"tinggal satu lagi" ucap Sungjin. Wah, tidak terasa sate kelincinya akan habis. "habis! Kau sudah menyelesaikan misimu. Kkkkk" candanya, "minumlah" ia mengambil tanganku dan menyuruhku memegang gelas berisi air. Aku minum hingga mungkin tidak tersisa lagi.

"aku akan mencuci ini dulu. beristirahatlah"

Ada sesuatu yang menganjal dipikiranku. Kyuhyun. Kemana dia selama ini? tidak ada kabar apapun darinya. Apa dia marah padaku? Tapi kan aku sudah memberitahukannya jika aku dirumah sakit dan soal penglihatanku ini, aku tidak akan memberitahukan padanya. Aku tidak mau ia sedih. Tapi kami masih berhubungan kan?

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tiba-tiba Sungjin mengagetkanku, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"apa aku boleh meminta tolong sesuatu padamu?"

"tentu saja. Katakanlah"

"aku ingin kau kerumah Kyuhyun dan katakan padanya untuk kemari sekarang juga. aku merindukannya. Rumahnya hanya selisih 7 rumah sebelah kiri rumahku. Apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanyaku.

"baiklah, aku akan kesana. Siapa namanya tadi?"

"Kyuhyun"

"aku akan pergi sekarang. Tidak masalah kan kutinggal sendiri?" aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya dariku. "baiklah, aku pergi dulu" kudengar pintu kamarku tertutup berarti ia sudah pergi. Semoga saja Kyuhyun kemari bersama Sungjin.

~Sungmin Pov End~

~Author Pov~

"7 rumah kan katanya tadi? berarti yang berwarna biru itu" Sungjin langsung memencet bel yang berada dekat pagar. Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu.

"nuguseyo?" tanya wanita itu.

"saya Sungjin. Saya mencari Kyuhyun. Apa Kyuhyunnya ada?"

"Kyuhyun?" wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sedikit bingung, "oh, Kyuhyun. Dia memang tinggal disini sebelumnya. Mereka sudah pindah ke tengah kota dan menjual rumah ini. Sekarang ini rumah saya" jawab wanita itu.

"mwo? Pindah? Apa kau tahu alamatnya?"

"maaf, saya tidak tahu pasti alamat barunya"

"oh begitu ya. baiklah, terimakasih infonya, maaf mengganggu. Annyeong" Sungjin pamit dan kembali kerumah Sungmin.

"apa yang akan kukatakan pada Sungmin nanti?" pikirnya dalam perjalanan, "jika aku mengatakan Kyuhyun pindah, pasti ia sedih. Ottokhe?"

Sesampainya dikamar Sungmin, Sungmin sudah menyambutnya dengan senyum bahagia meskipun ia tidak melihat kearah Sungjin datang.

"Sungmin-ah, mianhae. Kyuhyun belum bisa kemari. Ia sedang pergi ketempat saudaranya" dusta Sungjin. Raut wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi sedih dan kecewa, "kau jangan bersedih Sungmin-ah, aku akan bermain bersamamu"

"permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan jika keadaanku begini?"

"bermain tebak benda. Permainan itu juga akan melatihmu dalam meraba-raba dan merasakan benda, kemudian kau akan bisa menebaknya. Aku pernah diajari cara meraba oleh seseorang yang sama sepertimu. Apa kau mau?"

"baiklah, aku akan bermain denganmu" kembali, Sungmin menjadi ceria kembali. Sungjin mengajarkannya melihat dengan cara meraba dengan tangannya.

Dua bulan berlalu..

Sungjin telah banyak mengajarkan Sungmin meraba benda dan mengajarkannya huruf braille. Eommanya juga mendaftarkannya home schooling agar ia tidak ketinggalan pendidikannya. Meskipun belajarnya menggunakan huruf braille, Sungmin cukup senang bisa merasakan suasana sekolah. Eomma, Kang ahjussi dan Sungjin merasa turut bahagia melihat Sungmin kembali ceria.

"aku ingin anakku kembali dapat melihat dan bersekolah seperti anak-anak biasanya" celetuk Eomma Sungmin.

"minta saja donor mata pada dokter kemarin" ucul Sungjin.

"aku sudah menanyakan tentang donor mata pada dokter itu, tapi belum ada pendonornya" jawab eomma Sungmin sedih.

"dia akan mendapatkannya!"

"apa kau akan berbuat macam-macam pada orang lain? Mengancamnya agar mendonorkan matanya dan jika tidak kau akan membunuhnya?"

"ayolah, aku bukan appa. Aku bukan seorang psycho. Kau mengerti? kenapa kau tidak mempercayai anakmu sendiri hah?" tanya Sungjin tak percaya.

"karena kau terlahir mengandung darah psycho dari appamu"

"kau sungguh menyebalkan!" omel Sungjin, "seharusnya kau berterimakasih, aku tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Sungmin. Jika ia mengetahui kau menikah dua kali, dia akan sedih! Apalagi jika ia mengetahui aku, hyung tirinya adalah anak yang dilantarkan oleh eommanya sendiri yaitu KAU!"

"sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu itu Sungjin-ah!" ancam eomma Sungmin dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungjin.

"sudah kubilang ia akan mendapatkan donor mata. Tunggu beberapa bulan lagi!" monolog Sungjin.

Home Schooling Sungmin berakhir, sonsengnim yang mengajar Sungmin telah meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

"apa kau merasa lelah?" tanya Sungjin mendekati Sungmin yang sedang berusaha merapikan buku-bukunya.

"tidak juga. aku merasa senang. Lihat ini!" Sungmin menunjukkan sebuah kertas hasil karyanya sendiri, "aku menggambarnya sendiri. Sonsengnim bilang bagus tapi bagaimana menurutmu? Kau harus jujur!"

"abstrak" komentar singkat Sungjin, "gambarnya belum begitu jelas tapi bisa kubilang lumayan. Kau mengambar burung kan?"

"burung? Enak saja! Aku mengambar kelinci!" kesal Sungmin.

"tapi ini terlihat seperti burung" Sungjin tidak mau kalah.

"kelinci, Sungjin-ah!"

"hey, panggil aku hyung! aku ini 5 tahun lebih tua darimu"

"shireo!" Sungmin memeletkan bibirnya dan mengambil tongkat miliknya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungjin. Sungjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"anak itu lucu sekali. aku tidak bisa mengajarimu sesuatu yang buruk padamu" monolog Sungjin.

_**~~The Eyes~~**_

Kyunghee Senior High School, inilah sekolah baru yang ditempati Kyuhyun. Ia masuk secara Cuma-Cuma tanpa biaya apapun. Ia masuk karena prestasi yang ia dapat sehingga mendapatkan beasiswa. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah unggulan. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki keterampilan dan prestasi yang dapat masuk kesini.

Hari-hari Kyuhyun dilalui dengan perasaan khawatir. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sungmin dua bulan ini. ia belum sempat menghubungi Sungmin lagi. Perasaan bersalah juga hinggap dalam benaknya.

"Kyuhyunnie" tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"ck, kau lagi! Apa maumu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"aku ini chairmatemu. Begitulah sikapmu pada chairmatemu?" kesal? Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"baiklah. Seohyun-ssi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"jangan terlalu formal begitu. Panggil saja aku Seohyun, chagi" ucap gadis yang bernama Seohyun dengan genitnya, "aku ingin kau menemaniku kekantin saat istirahat"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"kau harus mau Kyu! Kau mengerti? aku memaksa! Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan katakan pada orang-orang jika Kyuhyun sudah berbuat mesum padaku!" ancam Seohyun.

"kau gila? Aku tidak melakukan itu padamu! kau mengerti!" kesal Kyuhyun.

"jika kau tidak mau itu terjadi, maka menurutlah!"

"baiklah, aku akan menurut" pasrah Kyuhyun.

"arraso. Kau sangat baik Kyu" Seohyun langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Kyuhyun dan bergelayut manja. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

'_Sungmin, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Seandainya aku bisa mendonorkan mataku untukmu Ming. Maafkan aku Ming! Maafkan aku!'_

_**~~The Eyes~~**_

"aku punya pertanyaan untukmu Sungminnie"

"apa itu?"

"jika ada yang mendonorkan matanya untukmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sungjin.

"pertama aku akan berterimakasih padanya dan akan berdoa pada Tuhan agar menjaga orang tersebut. Kedua aku akan menjaga mata tersebut dengan baik"

"benarkah kau akan menjaganya?" tanya Sungjin.

"tentu saja. Memangnya ada pendonor mata untukku?" tanya Sungmin bahagia.

"ada. Tapi kau harus menunggu beberapa waktu lagi"

"jjinja? Woaaa.. aku senang sekali jika akhirnya aku dapat melihat lagi" Sungmin terlihat bahagia. Ekspresi cerianya itu dapat dibaca jelas oleh Sungjin.

"rasanya aku ingin bermain denganmu lebih lama lagi, tapi waktuku sepertinya akan berakhir beberapa bulan lagi" curhat Sungjin.

"memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"hey, aku disini diminta eommamu menjagamu ketika ia pergi. Ya, karena appamu belum juga kembali. Aku ingin pulang kerumah"

"kau merindukan eomma dan adik tirimu itu? Dan kau akan pulang kerumah"

"begitulah" dusta Sungjin. Ya, pada kenyataan eomma Sungmin adalah eomma Sungjin dan Sungmin adalah adik tirinya. Ia ingin pulang kerumah appanya dan melakukan sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan. Mungkin ia akan menyebutnya kebaikan.

"aku akan merindukanmu hyung" ucap Sungmin.

"hey, akhirnya kau memanggilku hyung" goda Sungjin, "aku pasti akan merindukanmu juga Minnie" sesaat kemudian Sungmin langsung memeluk Sungjin. Sungjin membalas pelukan Sungmin.

'_apa yang akan kau lakukan Sungjin-ah? Kau begitu misterius'_

Bulan berganti seiring waktu berjalan. Tidak terasa sudah hampir 6 bulan Sungmin menjalani kehidupannya yang baru tanpa penglihatan. Meskipun kedua matanya tidak dapat digunakan lagi, Sungmin masih seceria seperti dahulu, malah bertambah ceria.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sungmin mengerjakan Ujian Semesternya. Bukan hanya sekolah umum, home schooling juga mengadakan Ujian tiap semesternya. Sungmin mengerjakannya dengan telaten.

"selesai" ucapnya riang ketika soal terakhir sudah dijawabnya. Sonsengnim yang mengajar Sungmin langsung mengambil kertas ujian milik Sungmin.

"semua hasil belajarmu selama ini akan sonsengnim beritahu seminggu lagi. Karena ini pertemuan kita yang terakhir, sonsengnim harap kau jangan malas-malas belajar ya. latih terus kemampuanmu meskipun kau memiliki kekurangan. Arrachi?"

"siap sonsengnim!" jawab lantang Sungmin.

"kalau begitu sonsengnim pulang dulu ne. titip salam untuk eommamu nanti. Annyeong" pamitnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan senyumannya.

"Sungjin-ssi, saya pergi dulu. Annyeong" pamit sonsengnim itu pada Sungjin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka melakukan kegiatan belajar dan mengajar. Sonsengnim itu berlalu dengan anggunnya. Seiring kepergian sonsengnim tadi, Sungjin membantu Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Minnie, aku akan pergi malam ini" ucap Sungjin ketika selesai membantu Sungmin berbaring ditempat tidur.

"wae? Kenapa begitu cepat? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji menemaniku sampai hari ulangtahunku? Kau bilang ingin memberikanku hadiah"

"memang. Tapi aku ingin menyiapkan hadiah itu, tidak dirumah ini, bisa-bisa ketahuan nanti"

"begitu ya. baiklah. tapi aku belum menyiapkan hadiah untuk perpisahan ini" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sungjin geli melihatnya, "sudahlah tidak usah memikirkan hal itu. Kebersamaan kita selama ini adalah hadiah terindah yang kumiliki. Kalau begitu, aku ingin packing terlebih dahulu. Kutinggal sebentar ne" Sungjin keluar dari kamar Sungmin setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sungmin.

**Dan sesuai pernyataan Sungjin tadi siang, ia pergi meninggalkan rumah ini saat malam hari telah tiba.**

_**~Sungmin Pov~**_

Sudah 3 hari Sungjin hyung pergi dari rumah ini. kesepian? Tentu saja aku merasa kesepiaan! Aku mulai bosan berada dikamar terus-menerus. Menghubungi Kyuhyun juga tidak ada gunanya. Ponselnya selalu tidak aktif. Lama-kelamaan aku merasa seperti dibuang oleh Kyuhyun! Kemana namja itu? Tidak ada kepedulian sedikitpun darinya!

"Minnie!" teriak eomma tiba-tiba dan sungguh itu membuatku jantungan! "Minnie! Ada berita bagus untukmu nak" ucap eomma yang kelihatannya riang.

"apa itu?"

"dokter bilang ia mendapat donor mata untukmu. Kita disuruh segera ke rumah sakit" jelas eomma. Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar?

"ne, ppali" ucapku tidak kalah riangnya. Dengan sigap eomma membantuku untuk segera bangkit dari ranjangku. Setelah itu, kami buru-buru menuju rumah sakit.

_Aku bahagia sekali. semoga saja, donor mata itu cocok untukku._

**TBC**

**Chapter sebelumnya kependekkan ya? Mianhae, author lupa lanjutin eh, udah terpublish. hehe.. Maafkan saya.  
**

**Kalau readers bingung dengan ceritanya, bisa tanyakan langsung kok.**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. terimakasih :D**


End file.
